A Tale of Two Hearts
by A-rav
Summary: Not every love story is easy, sometimes there is pain and heartache before two hearts can truly understand each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- Well one of the ideas I mentioned writing in the last chapter of Icy Rose, hope you guys like it. This story will be different from Icy Rose but I think you guys will like it, this first chapter will be slow as it is exposition but things will pick up. Thanks again to LazyKatze as always for editing my stories and as always I recommend you check out her story **_**Layer of Ice**_** which finally updated. Leave a review and tell me what you think of this new story or if you notice any mistakes, I read every review and I appreciate them all. Remember Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and most importantly Enjoy!**

* * *

Weiss sat in Team RWBY's dorm looking out of the window at the campus of Beacon academy. It was the middle of winter, so the school grounds were bleak, the trees all devoid of leaves, and piles of snow and ice pushed to the side of the paths that criss crossed the campus. Weiss sat on her bed and cleaned Myrenaster, making sure the blade was spotless and that not a single fleck of dirt or grime remained. It was during times like these, when Weiss was alone in the dorm doing a task that did not require her full attention that she would look back on her time at the prestigious school and how remarkably different it was from what she expected.

Four years ago, when Weiss had been entering the academy she had expected it to be all work. She did not have time, nor did she want friends. She had come to escape the suffocating future her father had set out for her, even if she was replacing it with the danger of a life that was always hanging by a thread. Her life had been put in danger the moment she had stepped foot into the academy when she had been confronted by the red cloaked girl who would go on to become her team leader, and be the girl who had nearly blown a giant crater in the school grounds when she had set off some of Weiss' dust. Weiss had certainly been angry at that moment, and had been even more furious when Ruby had become her partner in the initiation, but after seeing Ruby fight and how she could lead Weiss began to grudgingly accept the young girl.

Slowly overtime Weiss began to realize she had gone from just accepting Ruby, to actually liking the younger girl. It had been a slow transition, one she had noticed in their second year at Beacon. It was near the end of that same year that Weiss had realized that she not only liked Ruby as a friend, but that she also had other feelings for Ruby. Weiss struggled with these feelings for months until their third year when she had mustered up the courage to ask Ruby out. Or, maybe that wasn't the way to put it. Weiss had stammered red faced in front of the cloaked girl until she had been silenced by the other girl's lips on her own. From that moment on the two girls had been a couple, not to the surprise of Yang or Blake, who had been betting on when the two girls would get together and who would ask who. Yang had won the bet saying that it would be Weiss who asked Ruby out.

Weiss sighed contentedly as she looked up from her shining weapon to look at a picture that sat on her dresser. It was a picture of her and Ruby on a date. Weiss looked at the picture and felt her heart beat a little faster. No, when she had entered Beacon academy she had not wanted friends, but now not only did she have friends, but she also had a lover, someone she cared about with her entire heart. A heart that she had frozen so it couldn't be hurt. The same frozen heart which had been thawed by a young rose who had made Weiss realize that she did not have to wall off her heart and that she could let other people in.

As if she could sense that she was being thought about, the door opened and Ruby casually strolled into the room. Weiss looked up at her and as she always was when she looked at Ruby she was amazed by how much Ruby had grown up in the years since they had met. The younger girl had grown several inches and now was taller than Weiss, even when the white haired girl wore heels. Ruby's hair had grown out and now reached to her shoulders, and she was Yang's sister as Weiss could tell by the other way her girlfriend's figure had filled out. Weiss had not changed much over the years, she had already been 17 when they had met.

"Hello, Ruby," Weiss called out to the other girl as she set Myrenaster to the side. Ruby looked at Weiss, but she didn't have a her normal smile on her face. Her face was was thoughtful and her eyes seemed to look past Weiss.

"Hey," was her simple response as she sat next to Weiss.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Weiss asked with concern. Ruby took a few seconds to answer

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine," she answered with a lack of conviction in her voice. Weiss looked at Ruby for a moment before pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Weiss said as she held the other girl in her arms. Ruby looked up at Weiss, her silver eyes meeting Weiss. She looked as if she was about to say something before the door opened again, this time Yang and Blake both entering the room.

"Hey you two, keep your hands where I can see them," Yang said jokingly before she was elbowed in the ribs by Blake.

"Yang, leave them alone," Blake chided as they sat down on their respective beds.

Now that the four girls were in their last year at Beacon they had been upgraded to a dorm room large enough for four separate beds instead of the haphazard bunk beds that they had made during their first year.

"Hey Blake," Ruby said, looking over at the two girls.

"Hello Ruby," Blake replied with a small smile.

"Hey what about me? What am I chopped liver?" Yang called out in indignation as she flopped onto her bed.

"Blake doesn't make lame jokes like you," Ruby replied to her sister.

It may have been in Weiss' imagination, but Ruby seemed to have perked up when Blake entered the room. Weiss shook this thought off, as she was just looking for reasons to explain Ruby's behaviour as of late.

"So, what were you two up to?" Weiss asked after she had gotten her focus off of Ruby's behavoiur.

"I was in the library," Blake answered, not surprising any of the occupants of the room.

"I was in the gym training," Yang called out as she sat up on her bed. Again, no one was surprised by this. "You know, since we're on Winter break I think we should do something fun!" she exclaimed. The other three girls looked amongst each other before all eyes settled on the blonde.

"What did you have in mind, sis?"

"I was thinking a party!" she shouted, jumping from her bed for emphasis.

"No," Blake and Weiss answered in unison, deflating Yang.

"Fine, what do you want to do Princess?" Yang asked. Weiss looked down at the ground in thought as she wondered what she wanted to do. "_I want to be alone with Ruby," _she thought.

"How about we go out to eat somewhere nice?" she asked aloud.

"I like that idea," Yang was the first to reply.

Blake nodded her head. "As do I. What about you, Ruby?" Blake asked, turning her head to look at their team leader.

"Sounds good to me," Ruby answered.

There it was again; Ruby seemed to brighten up slightly when she was talking to their Faunus teammate. Weiss shook this though off again, she was just being paranoid due to the fact that Ruby was being distant. "_I need to do something special for Ruby," _ Weiss decided as she gave Ruby a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'm going to go get some dinner, would you like to come Ruby?"

"Nah, I already ate dinner. I'm just going to hang around the room," Ruby replied, not even looking at Weiss.

"Okay," Weiss answered dejectedly as she walked to the door.

"Hold up Princess, I'll walk with you. I got to go down and grab my laundry anyway," Yang said as she walked past Weiss out of the dorm. Despite the rooms having personal bathrooms they did not have washing machines.

"Alright," Weiss huffed. It was not that she hated Yang, far from it, but the other girl had a way of irritating the shorter heiress.

The two girls left the dorm and started walking down the hall, the first year dorms were higher up in the building and each year was below them, so the fourth year students occupied the ground floor of the dormitory building. Yang and Weiss walked in a comfortable silence as they left the dormitory building and walked out into the cold winter air. Neither girl wore a jacket to ward off the cold, as Yang was a walking fire and Weiss was a girl who had become accustomed to the chill.

"Hey Yang, can I ask you a question?" Weiss broke the silence hesitantly.

"Sure Weiss, I'm always happy to help," Yang replied cheerfully as she put her arm around Weiss.

"Has Ruby seemed a bit distant to you?" Weiss asked.

Yang thought about it for a minute. "Now that you mention it she has seemed preoccupied recently."

"Do you think something is wrong?"

"Nah, I think Ruby just has a lot on her mind right now. We are graduating soon after all. Don't worry about it too much Weiss. I'm sure it will be fine," Yang said reassuringly.

"Yeah… you are right. I'm worrying too much. Thanks Yang, I appreciate the help."

"No problem, always happy to help out Team RWBY's royalty."

"Oh stop it Yang," Weiss said with a pout, not liking her nickname of Princess, and the other variations Yang has created.

"Whatever Your Highness commands," Yang jokingly said with an over exaggerated bow, earning her a light thump on the head from Weiss.

"You dolt, go grab your laundry." Weiss said with a small pout. The cafeteria and laundry room were in opposite directions

"As mi'lady commands," Yang said as she dodged out of the way of another swing from Weiss.

"Yang!" Weiss yelled as Yang darted off to the left in the direction of the laundry room, leaving Weiss to pout as she turned right and walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

Ruby sat on Weiss' bed just staring at the door, even though it had been minutes since it had closed and Weiss and Yang had left. The longer she stared at the door the worse Ruby felt. The coil of anxiety in her stomach only wound tighter as she tore her eyes away from the door and put her head in her hands. "_I can't keep lying to Weiss,"_ she thought not for the first time. How long had she been lying to her girlfriend now? Even Ruby had lost track of the time.

"What's wrong, Ruby?" the only other occupant of the room asked with concern. At the sound of Blake's voice Ruby felt conflicted, on one hand she felt happy, but on the other hand the coil of tension only tightened.

"Yeah, something is wrong Blake… I can't keep this up," Ruby said quietly as she looked up at the Faunus in the room, her silver eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"I know Ruby, it's killing me too," Blake replied after a moment of silence.

"I want to tell Weiss, but I can't…. I don't want to hurt her, but I can't keep lying it's tearing me apart." Ruby started crying, the coil of tension somewhat alleviated, as if her crying relieved the pressure of the coil. Blake looked at Ruby for a moment before standing up and walking over to the crying girl and sat down next to her and put an arm around her and pulled her close.

"It's okay Ruby, you won't have to do it alone. I'm here for you. We'll tell Weiss together," Blake said reassuringly.

"Thank you Blake, I can always count on you," Ruby sniffled, stopping her tears as she smiled up at Blake.

"Now why don't you get ready for bed. You had a long day and we will talk about this more tomorrow, okay?" Blake said as she gave Ruby a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay, thank you again, Blake," Ruby replied, even if it was only for a moment the knot of anxiety in her gut was not so tight and Ruby felt better thanks to Blake. "_Blake..._" The thought of her Faunus teammate inspired conflicting emotions in Ruby. _"I'm sorry, Weiss." _Ruby tried to shake these thoughts as she started changing, feeling incredibly tired now that she was give a moment to relax with her thoughts. As Ruby laid down on her own bed she rested her head against the soft pillow and looked at the quiet Faunus in the room who had dived back into whichever world her novel opened up to her. Ruby looked at Blake and felt her lips curve into a smile before the thought of Weiss dashed that smile from her face. Ruby turned her back to Blake and descended into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- The next chapter of Tale of Two Hearts! I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter I've been having a lot of fun outlining this story and writing it so I hope you guys like it, I wonder what will happen in it. Thanks to LazyKatze for editing my stories as usual, she does a great job and I recommend that you check out her story **_**Layer of Ice**_**. Leave a review and tell me what you think of the story or if you notice any mistakes, I may have missed them or Katze likes to mess with me while editing. Any of you who read this that are fans of my other story Icy Rose I haven't forgotten about that story I just took some off from writing it to work on this story and I should have an update for Icy Rose within the next week or two. Remember Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and most importantly Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hurry up Princess, don't get left behind," Yang called out over her shoulder as she walked through the crowds of Vale.

Weiss trudged along a few feet behind the taller girl, grumbling under her breath as she walked. It was several days after Weiss had decided to do something special for Ruby and to accomplish that goal she needed to make a trip to Vale. Weiss had been slightly hurt when Ruby hadn't even shown the slightest interest in where her girlfriend was heading, opting to stay in the dorm and clean Crescent Rose. Weiss had been set to leave when Yang not only informed her that she also needed to go to Vale, but jumped off of her bed and told Weiss she'd be coming with her.

Weiss was more than a little confused at why the blonde had suddenly decided to come with her, but she had quickly come to the conclusion that it was to get more time to make jokes at her expense. The odd pair had made the trip to Vale on Yang's baby, Bumblebee, or the two wheeled death trap as Weiss referred to it. Fourth year students were allowed vehicles if they had them, and Yang had been overjoyed at being reunited with her gleaming yellow bike. Weiss had to be cajoled to get on the motorcycle by Yang. The knowledge that it would significantly shorten the trip to Vale and that it would give them more time in town to look around helped to persuade her. Now that they were in town Weiss was not entirely sure what she was going to do for Ruby, but she figured she would appeal to the younger girl's love of sugar.

"Weiss, you walk so slow!" Yang whined as she stopped in the middle of the sidewalk to wait for the other girl to catch up.

"Maybe you shouldn't walk so fast if you want me to keep up," Weiss huffed, coming to a stop next to the taller blonde.

"Sorry, my legs are longer than yours. Maybe if you weren't so short…" Weiss began walking away. "Wait Weiss, I'm sorry! Come back!" Yang started saying before Weiss had pouted and kept walking ahead, leaving Yang to catch up with her. Yang decided to keep quiet at that point as they walked along and Weiss was grateful for the silence.

"_Now to the matter at hand, what should I get for Ruby?" _Weiss pondered the question as she and Yang walked by different shop windows, peering into them as they passed." As they passed the many cafés, flower shops, and dust stores a thought occurred to Weiss. Looking over at Yang, the shorter girl cleared her throat to get her attention.

"Yang, why did you need to come into Vale? You never said why," Weiss asked.

Yang looked at the heiress puzzled. "I didn't?" she asked in genuine confusion.

"No, you never did. You just said you were coming and then forced me onto that disaster waiting to happen," Weiss replied in annoyance. This was something that happened more than Weiss liked between the two sisters. They both had the tendency to leave out pieces of information and then when questioned about it they think they provided it. Weiss wasn't sure if they were forgetful, or if their minds worked at a different speed and they thought about saying it before thinking of something else.

"Oh, well I needed to get more ammo for Ember Celica. I'm running low, and because of classes this is my first opportunity to go and pick up more," Yang replied cheerfully, quickly bouncing back from her earlier confusion. Weiss nodded in understanding. While the school provided ammo for the students, it was basic ammo, so any extra ammunition had to be purchased by the students themselves. Yang preferred her special explosive rounds for her prized gauntlets.

"Why did you need to come into Vale, Weiss?" Yang asked as she stopped to look into a store selling modifications for motorcycles.

"Well… I wanted to get something for Ruby since she's been so distant lately," Weiss replied, not making eye contact with Yang.

"Awww, that's so adorable!" Yang squealed, making Weiss turn a bright red. "What did you have in mind?" Yang asked turning serious.

Weiss looked to the ground her face still tinged red. "I actually wasn't sure. I was thinking something with sugar," Weiss answered after a moment of silence. Looking up, she saw Yang nodding her head as she thought.

"Of course, it is Ruby after all. Though you should get her something more romantic. How about flowers?"

"Flowers would be good," Weiss said, her voice trailing off as she thought about what kind of flowers she should get.

"As for sugary treats, I recommend chocolate chip cookies. They have been Ruby's favorite since she was a little girl," Yang informed Weiss, who just nodded her head in understanding.

"Thank you for your help, Yang" Weiss said politely with a nod of her head.

"No problem, Weiss, more than happy to help you and Ruby," Yang jovially said. It may have been Weiss thinking too much into it, as she has been doing lately, but she thought Yang had put more emphasis on the word _you_.

"I'm going to go and buy my gifts for Ruby."

"Alright, I'm going to go and pick up my ammo. I'll meet you back…" Yang looked around the area they were in for somewhere they could regroup. "Over there," she said, pointing over at a small chain coffee shop that was popular among students.

"Alright, how about we meet there in 40 minutes?" Weiss asked, wanting to give each of them enough time to run their errands.

"Sounds good. See you then, Princess!" Yang said with a small bow before she dodged out of the way of Weiss' hand.

"Yang!" Weiss yelled at the retreating girl who was running towards her usual ammo shop. Weiss considered going after her before deciding against it and turning in the other direction to continue looking at stores.

As Weiss looked around at the shops she saw a few that caught her eye, but she wanted to look around first before making a purchase. "_I hope Ruby is okay,_" Weiss thought for not the first time. Despite the reassuring talk Yang had given her the other day Weiss was still worrying about the way Ruby had been acting lately. The red haired girl seemed to only be acting even more detached as time went on. Weiss had walked in on Ruby yesterday and Weiss thought her girlfriend had been crying, but as soon as Weiss had entered the room Ruby had stopped crying and addressed Weiss coolly, much to Weiss' displeasure. "_Why can't you talk to me?" _Weiss thought depressed.

"Excuse me?" a young woman asked Weiss, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Are you planning on buying that?" the woman asked.

Weiss looked confused before she realized that while in thought she had been staring at a bouquet of bright red roses and Matsumoto asters, which were contrasting nicely with sunny yellow daisies and white Monte Casino. "Uh… yes I am. How much are they?" Weiss inquired after a moment of thought, coming to the conclusion that the pretty arrangement of flowers would be perfect.

"They are 20 lien," the woman answered with a polite smile. Weiss pulled out the appropriate amount of money for the flowers and handed it to the shopkeeper.

"There you go."

"Thank you," the woman said as she took the money and went back into the shop.

Weiss looked at the flowers for a moment longer before carefully picking up the vase they were in and walking away from the store. Weiss pulled out her scroll to check the time and nearly dropped the vase when she saw that it had already been thirty-five minutes since she had split up from Yang. "_Damn, I didn't get the treat!" _Weiss thought in frustration. She would have to come back to the city another time to get something for Ruby since she had to go meet up with Yang soon. Weiss walked back to the coffee shop right as forty minutes passed and was not surprised at all that Yang had not arrived. Weiss made the decision to order a drink while she waited and it was when her drink came that she heard the blonde

"Hey Weiss, I'm here!" she shouted over the din of the crowded shop, Weiss sighed as heads swiveled to look from the smiling blonde on one side of the store to Weiss who was trying not to yell at Yang as she walked over to her.

"You don't need to shout," Weiss said calmly as she flicked Yang's forehead.

"Ow! That was uncalled for," Yang pouted as she rubbed the red mark on her head, "and I even got you a present to give to Ruby," she whined.

"What did you get?" Weiss asked ignoring the other girl's pout as they took seats outside of the coffee shop. Yang started looking through her bags before she pulled out a covered circular tray.

"I got… this," she said as she flashily pulled off the top of the tray to reveal a cookie pie. "Ta-da!" she announced.

"Yang, this is… Thank you, this is perfect," Weiss said with a smile as she looked at the pie. It was a giant chocolate chip cookie with white icing around the edge and red frosting to show where to cut the pieces.

"This and those flowers should do the trick," Yang said as she examined the bouquet.

"We should start going back to your bike, Yang."

"Her name is Bumblebee," Yang answered in indignation, upset that Weiss refused to address the motorcycle by its appropriate name.

"Fine, let's go back to _Bumblebee," _Weiss sighed at Yang's insistence on her motorcycle's name.

"Alright, let's go" Yang smiled as they started walking to where Yang had parked her motorcycle.

Weiss and Yang walked down the streets, the sun was beginning its slow descent through the sky back to the horizon as they reached the motorcycle. Yang grabbed a helmet and tossed it to Weiss, who deftly caught it in her left hand while holding the vase in her right hand.

"Try not to drive at your normal speed, Yang. I don't want the flowers to get ruined," Weiss chided the other girl who was grabbing her own helmet, putting her bags in the attached motorcycle storage compartment

"Yeah, yeah, Princess. Don't worry, I'll follow the speed limit," Yang said as she was about to put on her helmet though she heard a small whimpering sound coming from a nearby alley. Without saying anything to Weiss, she put her helmet down and walked over to the alley to investigate the noise

"Yang, where are you going?" Weiss asked as she watched the blonde silently go over to the alley.

"OH MY GOD!" Yang squealed loudly as she saw the source of the noise.

"What is it?" Weiss asked curiously, taking a few steps toward the alley. Yang came striding out of the alley with a small puppy in her arms.

"Look at this cute little guy!" Yang said excitedly as she pet the dog. It was a small animal with sandy brown fur, its short tail tipped white, and Yang was quick to point out other things. "Look he has an under bite! Awww, he's so cute."

"Yang, where did you find that beast?" Weiss asked, taking a step away.

"He was all alone in that alley whining pitifully. Let's take him home," Yang said brightly as she kept fawning over the puppy.

"Absolutely not. We are not taking a filthy animal home," Weiss answered resolutely, her arms crossed and her head upturned.

"Aww, come on Weiss. He won't be the only animal in our room between you and Ruby," Yang replied with a wink, flushing Weiss' face.

"You aren't helping your case, Blondie."

"Pleeeeeeeassssse, Weiss! How can you say no to this face?" Yang said as she put on a pouting face and held the puppy's face closer to Weiss. Weiss looked at the duo in front of her for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"Fine, we can bring the puppy home with us, but you are giving it a bath before it is allowed in our dorm room."

"Yay Weiss!" the taller girl shouted and the puppy seemed to understand what had been said as it let out a bark as well.

"Now let's get going."

"Alright Weiss, you are going to have to hold him on the way back since I have to drive."

"That doesn't seem safe, Yang" Weiss pointed out.

"It will be fine. We go to combat school, you should have a strong enough grip and it's a short ride. I'll even drive under the speed limit," Yang offered.

"Fine, let's get going."

* * *

"Alright Yang. Now go give this animal a bath," Weiss answered as they walked up to the dorm building. Weiss was holding the cookie pie and flowers and Yang was holding the puppy, having left the ammo she bought in her motorcycle to grab later.

"Alright, a deal is a deal," Yang agreed as she walked to get a large metal tub to wash the newest member of Team RWBY in. Weiss watched the other girl walk away before turning back towards the entrance of the school. She walked in, and as she made her way to their dorm she thought about Ruby and she wondered what her reaction would be at the sight of the gifts, especially the giant cookie pie. Weiss neared their dorm and as she got closer she started hearing muffled noises coming from their room.

"…Blake…" Weiss heard the name of her Faunus teammate as she stood in front of the door, though she couldn't make out the speaker or what else was said. Pulling out her scroll Weiss unlocked the door and walked in

"Ruby, I'm…home," Weiss finished in a small voice as she took in the sight before her. Her brain locked up as she couldn't fully comprehend the sight of the two other people in the room and their unclothed bodies. "What…" she continued in an unsure voice as the vase slid out of her hand and crashed to the floor. The two occupants of the room stopping their _activities _as they fully noticed the intruder in the room. Weiss felt tears welling in her ice blue eyes.

"_How could this happen?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note- Another chapter of Tale of Two Hearts, I hope you guys will enjoy everything that happens. This chapter was a lot of fun to write and I'm happy with the way it turned out, it would have come out sooner but between school and watching the Gurren Lagann movies I didn't have a lot of time to just sit down and write. Thank you to LazyKatze for editing as always she did a great job and I recommend you read her story **_**Layer of Ice, **_**it will update eventually I would also like to say thank you to ChikenFaery who I forgot to mention in the first chapter for giving me some ideas for this story that helped me flesh it out. If you guys see any mistakes or just want to tell me what you think leave a review, I read every review and I appreciate them all. Remember Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and Enjoy!**

* * *

The roar of the motorcycle's engine filled Weiss' ears as she sat on the back of the two wheeled disaster, one arm wrapped around the small puppy her and Yang had found, the other arm wrapped around the aforementioned girl with her hand clutching the vase of flowers. True to her words, Yang was driving much slower than normal. The speed limit for the road they were on was 50 miles per hour, which meant normally Yang would be driving 70, but as her promise in return for Weiss allowing the puppy to stay in the dorm Yang had to drive under the speed limit while Weiss was her passenger. That meant that Yang was driving around 35 mph, a speed she was unfamiliar driving at for any extended period of time.

"This is boooorrrring!" Yang called over the drone if the engine, her natural inclination for speed making this drive almost unbearably slow for her. Weiss didn't really care if the other girl was bored.

"Too bad, this was the deal in exchange for me accepting this animal into our room, "Weiss called back.

"Please, just a little faster?" The blonde girl pleaded, revving the engine slightly in anticipation, hoping beyond hope that Weiss would say yes.

"Absolutely not," Weiss responded quickly, wasting no time in shutting down that wishful thinking on the blonde girl's part.

"Awwwww, you're no fun, Princess," Yang grumbled as her head drooped slightly at the denial she had received.

"If you keep whining you can't have the puppy either," she scolded like a parent. It was an empty threat, though. No matter how cold and unemotional she appeared, Weiss wouldn't abandon a helpless animal, but she didn't have to fawn over the animal like Yang did either. The girls finished the ride home in silence. Yang parked her precious motorcycle and Weiss couldn't hop off the bike fast enough, pulling her helmet off with one hand and tossing it to Yang who got off the vehicle at a much more leisurely pace.

"Here Yang, take this animal" Weiss said as she handed the puppy to Yang who took the puppy and started fawning over it.

"He's so cute!"

"Yes, yes, you've said that several times now," Weiss answered to no one in particular as she opened up the storage compartment on the bike and pulled out the cookie pie.

"Let's go, Princess."

"What about your purchases?" Weiss asked, nodding her head over at the shining yellow vehicle.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I'll come back and get it later," Yang answered as she walked ahead before stopping to look at Weiss. "Come on, let's hurry up," she said with a small smile, Weiss just sighed before walking over to the blonde. The two girls walked through the school grounds, Weiss quietly and Yang talking to the puppy in her arms in the voice reserved for babies and animals. The pair eventually walked up to the entrance to the dormitory and Weiss looked over at her taller companion.

"Alright, Yang. Now go give this animal a bath."

"Alright, a deal is a deal," Yang agreed as she turned to the right, walking to get a large metal tub to wash the newest member of Team RWBY. Weiss watched the other girl walk away before turning back towards the entrance of the school. She walked in, opening the door with her shoulder since her hands were filled and as she made her way to their dorm she thought about Ruby and she wondered what her reaction would be at the sight of the gifts, especially the giant cookie pie. Weiss neared their dorm and as she got closer she started hearing muffled noises coming from their room.

"…Blake…" Weiss heard the name of her Faunus teammate as she stood in front of the door, though she couldn't make out the speaker or what else was said, but something about the way the speaker said the Faunus teammate's name seemed off to Weiss. Pulling out her scroll while juggling the other items she was holding Weiss unlocked the door and walked into the room.

"Ruby, I'm… home," she finished in a small voice as she took in the sight before her. Her brain locked up as she couldn't fully comprehend the sight of the two other people in the room and their unclothed bodies. "What…" she continued in an unsure voice as the vase slid out of her hand and crashed to the floor. The two occupants of the room stopping their _activities _as they fully noticed the intruder in the room. Weiss felt tears welling in her ice blue eyes.

"_How could this happen?" _

"WEISS!" Ruby cried as she jumped up off of the other person in the bed and into the middle of the room, not thinking to cover her naked body. Weiss looked past her girlfriend to the other person in the room and the sight that met her eyes made bile rise in her throat. "_How could you?" _Weiss thought numbly as the other girl flushed red and covered herself, Blake having more modesty than Ruby who was still standing in the middle of the room her bare body on display for everyone to see and she was making no effort to cover herself.

"Weiss... I can... This isn't what it looks like… I can explain," Ruby stammered, trying to elucidate this situation. Weiss felt her temper flash in rare display of genuine anger at the red haired girl as Ruby kept talking.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" The white haired girl screamed, the lie Ruby was trying to tell her seemed to only rub salt into the open wound that her infidelity had caused.

"Weiss, please let me explain," Ruby continued quieter now, hoping Weiss wouldn't shout anymore.

"Explain what? Explain how my girlfriend is cheating on me? Or maybe explain that not only is she cheating, but she is cheating with my friend and our teammate!" Weiss asked, her voice rising as she kept speaking. At the mention of herself Blake sunk into the bed and covered her face with a pillow her cat ears lying flat against her skull, hoping to disappear from this horrible situation.

"_I knew this was wrong, so why didn't I stop it? Why did I keep seeing Ruby like this?" _Blake wondered as Weiss and Ruby stood opposite each other, Weiss still in the doorway with the shards of the case laying at her feet intermixed with the flowers and water it had contained. Ruby took a step closer to her upset girlfriend, her hands upheld in an effort to placate Weiss.

"Weiss, I know that what I did was wrong, but let's just calm down..." Ruby started speaking, guilt evident in her voice before she was cut off once more by the shorter girl standing off against her.

"If you know that it is wrong why the fuck did you do it?" Weiss swore, her sophistication crumbling with each beat of her wounded heart.

"I don't know... It just happened... I wanted to stop and it tore me apart when I couldn't. I'm sorry, Weiss."

"Do you love me?" Weiss asked suddenly, the vulnerability she felt clear in her voice.

Ruby took a sharp inhalation at this question as she thought about it. "Weiss…" Ruby started, but in that moment the streetlamps on the paths outside turned on and shed more light into the dorm and Weiss clearly saw a mark on Ruby's collar, a mark in the perfect size and shape of a mouth.

"_I can't… how could… they…" _Weiss thought disjointedly. This last physical reminder of Ruby and Blake's betrayal was too much for Weiss as tears streamed down her face leaving tracks on her cheeks to mark their descent.

"I HATE YOU BOTH!" She screamed, her voice raw with emotion as her shoulders shook with sobs while she went to turn and leave the room.

"Weiss, wait a minute!" Ruby called, stepping forward to stop the shorter girl

"Don't touch me," Weiss spat, her voice dripping with venom as she smashed the cookie pie against Ruby, covering the red-haired girl from the chest up with frosting and pieces of cookie. "Cover yourself up, at least show some modesty like the other adulterer" Weiss said with contempt as she threw an angry glare at Blake, trying to fight the tears that rolled down her face.

"Weiss…" Blake called from her position on her bed.

"I don't care what you have to say. I was right to distrust you, you filthy animal," Weiss cut her off, barely keeping her composure as she turned on her heel and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Weiss started walking, but she didn't know where to. She just had to get away from the dorm, away from... "_Ruby," _Weiss thought painfully, her vision blurred by tears as she pushed open the dormitory door and walked out into the brisk winter air that she had not so long ago exited. Weiss' pace picked up as she turned to the right, starting from a slow walk and slowly escalating until she was running along the paths that criss crossed Beacon. Every beat of her heart seemed to only bring fresh pain to the Schnee heiress as she kept running, her tears still flowing unabated. Eventually Weiss felt her legs start to burn from her mad dash from the dormitory building and she just wanted to stop. Looking through the tears in her eyes Weiss saw a gap between two buildings that formed an alley, the perfect place to hide. "_I just want to be alone" _

"The perfect place for an abandoned thing like me," Weiss said to no one but herself as she walked into the alley on shaky leg. The weight of Ruby's betrayal weighed heavily on Weiss as she dropped to the ground. "What did I do wrong?" Weiss asked herself as she wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling them close while laying her head against her them.

No matter how hard she tried Weiss could not get the image of Ruby and Blake together out of her mind. Just the thought if it brought fresh tears to her ice blue eyes, every pulse of her wounded heart reminded the white haired girl why she had constructed the wall of ice around it at a young age. "'_Had', was the key word,"_ she thought. She had constructed a wall around her heart and then that red cloaked girl had slowly melted it. _"Now that it has been melted I don't think I can rebuild the wall," Weiss_ thought sadly. Now that she had experienced the happiness and joy that letting another person into her heart could bring she wasn't sure if she could ever live without it again. Weiss started crying loudly, finally letting the release that she had been holding back out until she was alone.

"How dare… she…. how dare she make me… love her," Weiss cried out between loud sobs, "only to do that… I hate her." Even with say those words aloud Weiss knew that they were not true. Despite what Ruby had done Weiss could not shake the feeling of love she had for the other girl, though the feeling was now mixed with one of anger and betrayal as well. Weiss kept crying loudly, letting her emotions out, hoping that if she just emptied herself of emotions that this painful situation was causing her it wouldn't be as bad.

The depressed girl was broken from her thoughts when she felt a small nudge on her arm. Lifting her head up, Weiss saw the puppy that she and Yang had found earlier in the day. "_Before I had my heart broken," _Weiss thought bitterly as the puppy looked up at her with big brown eyes and nudged her arm again.

"I suppose you want attention," Weiss murmured to herself as she reached out and stroked the puppy's soft fur. The puppy seemed content by this as it curled up next to Weiss while she kept petting it. Weiss sniffled as she looked down at this small animal. "Looks like me and you are the same," she mused sadly. The puppy lifted its head up to look at her almost as if it could understand what she was saying. "Both of us have been abandoned by the people we love," Weiss said with a sad smile on her tear streaked face, the puppy tilted its head to the side. "Of course you can't understand me, here I am just talking to myself," Weiss sniffled as she kept petting the puppy, it felt good to talk to this small dog even if it couldn't answer. "Do I even want to know why Ruby cheated on me? Do I want to sit down with her and listen to the reason she'll give me?" Weiss wondered aloud just thinking of her girlfriend made her feel a maelstrom of emotions inside her. "I guess she's my ex now, and I wouldn't be surprised if Blake didn't want to talk to me after what I said." Weiss said to herself.

The distance that Ruby had been putting between the two of them recently had been hard enough on Weiss. Seeing that though, witnessing her girlfriend cheating on her with their friend had been like a knife directly to Weiss' heart. She had been injured many a time in her four years at Beacon training to be a Huntress. Whether it was a Grimm or training too hard, Weiss had endured her fair share of pain. That sight though and the emotions she had felt was easily the worst pain she had felt in her entire life.

"What do I do now?" Weiss whispered quietly before she let her head fall back, not so gently hitting the wall behind her, but she didn't really care. More tears leaked out from the corners of her eyes as she looked up into the bleak winter sky. "Maybe this is why Ruby left me? I'm weak. I don't know why I'm here at Beacon," Weiss said to herself before she let the tears flow freely once more, not caring about anything anymore. The puppy was still curled next to her, offering whatever meager comfort it could.

"_How could she?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note- Happy Easter to everyone, I hope that you guys are all enjoying your holiday however you are celebrating. My way of celebrating is to release a new chapter of Tale of Two Hearts for all of you to enjoy. Like last week's chapter I had fun writing this chapter. Thank you to LazyKatze for editing my chapters for me as always, she does a great job and I appreciate the work she does. You guys should all check out her story **_**Layer of Ice**_** it is really good, if you do go read it let her know that I sent you. Leave me a review and tell me if you see any mistakes or errors or if you just want to tell me what you think of the story so far. I appreciate all of you guys reading my story and I'm glad when I hear that people like the story, so thank you all for reading it means a lot to me. Anyone who is waiting for the next chapter of Icy Rose I'm sorry, I know I said I would update a few weeks ago but I have been busy writing this story but I promise that I will update Icy Rose soon. Remember Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and most importantly Enjoy!**

* * *

"You are just such a cutie!" Yang squealed as she scratched the puppy behind a wet ear. The dog had what looked to be a happy expression. "You like getting a bath don't you," Yang kept talking to the dog as she rubbed some shampoo into its fur, the dog looking up at her with its tongue lolling out of its mouth. Yang had found a metal tub in the laundry room that she had filled with water and carried outside so as not to get water everywhere inside. Using her semblance to quickly warm the water up, Yang then put the puppy into the tub without so much as a fight. Instead, the dog seemed to enjoy the warm water. Yang took off her normal brown leather jacket to keep it from getting wet before she had begun to put some shampoo into her hand and rub it into the dog's fur.

"You know, we can't just keep calling you the dog or the really adorably cute puppy. We need to give you a name," Yang said as the dog looked up into her lilac eyes with his brown eyes. Yang put her soapy hand to her chin and scrunched her face in thought. She looked the puppy up and down, trying to think of a good name that would fit the fifth member of Team RWBY. "I know!" Yang shouted, pounding her fist into her open palm, "We're going to call you Fighter! How do you like your name, Fighter?" Yang asked the puppy, tilting her head to the side like he had been doing. In response Fighter barked in what the blonde girl assumed was an affirmative answer.

"Then it's settled. Welcome to Team RWBY, Fighter!" Yang cheered as she scratched Fighter under the chin. "Alright, let's finished getting you washed up, and then we can go back to the dorm and you can see your new home," Yang finished saying as she pulled Fighter out of the metal tub and reached out for the towel she had set nearby to dry the now clean puppy. Yang had one hand on Fighter so he wouldn't run off or try to shake his wet fur and get her soaked as well, while with her other hand she was searching for the towel. She wasn't going to risk taking her eyes off the puppy, so her hand was scrambling around to find it. Yang felt her fingers brush against something soft and she quickly grabbed the towel, not wasting a second as she wrapped the piece of cloth around the puppy.

"Now hold still so I can dry you off," Yang told the puppy as she started drying it off with the towel. This part he didn't seem to enjoy as much as the bath, because he kept moving underneath the towel, trying to get away and failing as Yang held him down with one hand and dried him with the other.

Yang was almost done drying the little guys' fur when he suddenly twisted around underneath Yang's hand, loosening her grip enough for him to wriggle free and dart off before she knew what was going on. Yang watched dumbstruck, her mouth hanging agape and the towel hanging useless in her hand for a moment as she watched the puppy dash off across the campus, heading who knows where.

"Wait… WAIT GET BACK HERE Fighter!" Yang shouted as she quickly stood up and started running after the puppy. Yang was in peak physical condition, she had to be to get as far at Beacon as she had and especially with her hands on fighting style, but even with that this small puppy was a hell of a lot faster than her and the distance between Yang and Fighter was slowly increasing as he kept running. As he ran around a corner Yang realized she would have to go for a different plan of attack if she was going to catch up to Fighter, slowing down she started jogging after Fighter. "_I've got an idea," _she thought as she closed her left hand into a fist and settled into a walk, cupping her right hand by her mouth she called out.

"Fighter, I've got a treat for you!" she called as she waved her hand that held the 'treat'. She was about to call out again when she heard a low noise coming from up ahead, in the same direction Fighter had run. "_What could that be?" _Yang asked herself as she slowed her walk down, trying to make as little noise as possible while she closed in on the source of the noise. As she got closer Yang saw that the noise was coming from an alleyway like space between two buildings. As the distance between the blonde haired girl and the noise had shrunk it was starting to become clearer and she could start making it out. "_It sounds like someone is crying, a girl by the sound of it,"_ Yang decided as her walk slowed to a crawl as she heard a voice start speaking, making Yang stop where she stood.

"I suppose you want attention," the person said.

Yang realized that it was Weiss talking. "_Wait does that mean that it was Weiss crying? No, that can't be. Weiss never cries." _

"Looks like me and you are the same. Both of us have been abandoned by the people we love," Weiss kept talking, to who Yang had no clue, but listening to the white haired girl Yang could tell without even looking at her that she had indeed been crying, her voice was strained and she sounded like she was holding back her sadness.

"_Who could make Weiss cry like that? Why would someone make Weiss cry?" _Yang thought before her eyes briefly flashed red, "_What or whoever hurt her is going to have to deal with me,"_ Yang thought before Weiss kept speaking and Yang was reminded to stay quiet as she listened to Weiss.

"Of course you can't understand me, here I am just talking to myself," Weiss said,

"_Well clearly she isn't talking to me," _Yang thought before she heard something that made her gasp.

"Do I even want to know why Ruby cheated on me? Do I want to sit down with her and listen to the reason she'll give me?" Weiss kept talking, nearly crying as she spoke.

Yang wasn't sure if she heard right. "_What!? Ruby would never… there must be some mistake. My little sister would never do something like that," _Yang thought to herself, though there was a niggle of doubt in her mind as she listened to Weiss and the sorry state she sounded to be in.

"I guess she's my ex now, and I wouldn't be surprised if Blake didn't want to talk to me after what I said."

"_What does Blake have to do with this?" _Yang wondered, before that small doubt in her mind came to the front of her thoughts. "_No, she would never… Blake is way to calm and disciplined to do something like, especially with my sister." _

"What do I do now?" Weiss asked herself and Yang had to stop herself from answering the distressed girl. Yang heard a small thud before Weiss resumed talking. "Maybe this is why Ruby left me? I'm weak. I don't know why I'm here at Beacon."

Yang decided then that she needed to talk to Weiss, she had to learn what was going on and she also had a more personal reason as well. Yang took a deep breath to steel herself before she walked around the corner she had been standing behind and into the alley, Weiss was sitting on the ground her head against the wall as tears silently flowed from her eyes. Fighter was curled up next to Weiss, her hand softly scratching behind his ears.

"_Well that's one worry I can check off," _Yang thought as she searched for her voice, nervous to disturb Weiss when she was so obviously in pain.

"Hey Weiss," was the simple greeting Yang offered to get the other girl's attention. "_Hey? HEY!? What is this just a casual meeting in the cafeteria?" _Yang mentally kicked herself as Weiss snapped her attention to the intruding voice. Yang was now able to get a good look at Weiss' face and the sight made her want to reach out and console the shorter girl, her ice blue eyes were rimmed with red from her crying, there were tracks down her face to mark the path her tears had taken as they had fallen, and her voice was slightly congested because of her crying when she answered Yang.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sharply.

Yang ignored the tone of her voice and slowly walked over to Weiss. "I was looking for this guy right here," she replied, pointing at Fighter who looked up at Yang before resting his head back down. "He ran off while I was drying him off."

"Well now that you have found him you can leave," Weiss replied haughtily as she turned her face away from Yang.

"Mind if I take a seat?" Yang asked ignoring Weiss snide comment.

"Yes, I do," Weiss shot back, not turning her head to look at the standing blonde.

"Well too bad," Yang answered quickly with a smile to show she meant no ill will as she sat next to the heiress.

The two of them sat in silence for several minutes, Weiss not wanting to speak and Yang not sure of how to broach the subject she wanted to asked the other girl about. Eventually though Yang decided to just be straight forward.

"Weiss, I heard you crying," Yang said simply, not wanting to come on too strong for fear that Weiss would withdraw further.

Weiss stiffened visibly at this before regaining her composure and looking at Yang. "Yes, I was," Weiss answered, not giving any ground.

"What's wrong Weiss?" Yang asked, even though she had already overheard Weiss talking to herself, but she wanted Weiss to explain what had happened.

"Nothing is wrong, you blond oaf," Weiss angrily said, trying to rile Yang up to get off the topic.

"Weiss, it's alright. You can talk to me, just tell me at your own pace," Yang said encouragingly and as she looked at Weiss she could see the other girl waver slightly before heavily sighing.

"You aren't going to go away unless I talk to you, am I right?" she asked tentatively.

"You bet'cha," Yang replied in the affirmative with a wide smile.

"Fine, if it will get you to leave me alone," she said before pausing to collect herself, Yang waited patiently. True to her word she did not rush the other girl, just happy that she was going to confide in her.

"After you left to go give the dog—"

"Fighter," Yang interjected, confusing Weiss.

"What?"

"Fighter. The puppy's name is Fighter."

"Alright. After you left to give Fighter a bath I went to our dorm to surprise Ruby with the cookie pie and flowers that we bought in town," Weiss resumed speaking.

Yang nodded her head as Weiss spoke to show she was giving her full attention.

"When I got to our room I could hear something on the other side of the door and I heard someone calling Blake's name. I didn't think anything of it, so I opened the door… and… and inside was Blake and… Ruby..." Weiss started taking shaky breaths as it all rushed back to her again, but she was with someone else so she would not let herself cry. "They were… they were having sex," she paused when she saw the unbelieving look on Yang's face. "Yes, I was just as surprised as you… without meaning to I dropped the vase. The crash got their attention. Ruby jumped out of the bed without covering herself and Blake at least had the decency to cover herself up." Weiss took a steadying breath to try and calm herself so she could keep talking. Yang felt herself getting angry as she heard Weiss recount what had happened, but she had to calm herself. She was here to comfort Weiss, not get angry.

"Are you alright, Weiss? You can stop if you want to," Yang offered. She could see how painful it was for Weiss to relive this memory.

"I'm fine, I appreciate your concern," Weiss thanked the taller blonde. "As I was saying, the crash of the vase got their attention. Ruby started trying to explain herself and I'm ashamed to admit I lost my temper at her. I started yelling at her and when she tried to get closer to me I smashed the cookie pie in her face. Blake tried to reason with me, but I was angry and I called her a dirty animal," Weiss said.

Yang had to stop herself from snickering when she heard what Weiss did with the cookie pie. "_Serves Ruby right."_ "Weiss what happened then?" she gently asked.

"I… I ran out of the room and ended up here. You know the rest," Weiss said, the emotion in her voice barely contained as it fully hit her what had happened. She had seen it with her own two eyes, but now that she was explaining it to someone else and forced to relive it the events of the day were fully sinking it. "_Ruby cheated on me," _Weiss thought numbly as she felt her eyes brim with tears. Against her wishes she started to cry, but it was not the silent tears of earlier. These were loud sobs that reverberated through the alley that her and Yang sat in. "Yang… I don't know… what do I do?" Weiss asked between tears as she broke down, the emotions she had been holding in bursting forward as they broke the dam she had walled them in.

Yang stared at Weiss as she cried, unsure of what to do. The sight of the normally strong heiress tore at her heart. Yang made a snap decision and reaching over she wrapped her arms around Weiss and pulled her close. Weiss did not push the blonde girl away instead accepting the embrace as she cried into Yang's shoulder. Yang just held Weiss and let her cry, rubbing her back to offer whatever comfort she could to the white haired girl. "_I hope she can't hear how fast my heart is beating," _Yang prayed as she enjoyed being able to hold the icy girl, regardless of the circumstances. "_I wish I could hold you like this all the time, my princess," _Yang thought dreamily as she circled her arms tighter around Weiss.

Yang's thoughts wandered as she listened to Weiss cry. She thought back to when she had first seen Weiss back in their first year of Beacon and that even though the other girl irritated her with her short temper and holier-than-thou mentality, she remembered how beautiful the white haired girl was. Yang had watched Weiss from afar, unsure of her feelings toward Weiss. The heiress had been the first girl Yang had those kinds of feelings for. Eventually Yang had come to terms with her feelings and had decided to confess to Weiss how she felt. Though every time she had wanted to talk to the shorter girl it had never seemed to be the right time. So Yang had planned and planned again how to approach this situation, but in the end it had been pointless because Weiss had fallen for Yang's little sister, Ruby. While it had torn at Yang's heart and had caused her to be scarce in Team RWBY's dorm at first, eventually Yang had come to terms with it and decided to support Weiss and Ruby. If she couldn't be with Weiss she would make sure she was happy.

Though this new development changed things, but Yang would not force anything. She wanted to put Weiss' happiness first.

"Weiss, it'll be alright. I'm here for you," Yang said reassuringly.

Weiss looked up from Yang's shoulder and her ice blue eyes met Yang's amethyst purple eyes. She gave her a watery smile. "Thank you, Yang... I don't know what I'm going to do, but knowing that I have support makes it a little easier."

"That's right, Weiss, smile. You look a lot prettier when you smile," Yang said with a big smile to emphasize her point. "Now come on, let's go. I don't think you want to sit in this alley any longer," Yang offered.

Weiss looked nervous at this. "I can't go back to our dorm, not while those two are there."

"Don't worry, we'll ask team JNPR and see if you can stay with them. If you can't we'll ask Velvet and her team."

"Thank you, Yang. I appreciate everything you are doing for me."

"Don't sweat it, Weiss. What kind of teammate would I be if I didn't help?" Yang said, though her thoughts were slightly different. "_How could I not help you of all people?"_ Yang stood up and pulled Weiss up with her, smiling the entire time.

"Now let's going, and you," Yang said, pointing at Fighter for emphasis, "don't run off again you hear me?" Fighter looked at her with an abashed look on his face before walking up to her ankles.

"Aww, I can't stay mad at you," she squealed, "Now let's get going. You alright, Weiss?"

"I'm feeling a little better. Thank you for letting me cry."

"Don't worry," Yang reassured her friend before they started walking back toward the dorm building, Weiss not realizing they were holding hands and Yang only able to focus on that fact.

"I'll go in first to make sure the coast is clear, alright?" Yang offered.

"Sounds like a good plan," Weiss replied with a stronger smile. Her heart still hurt, but thanks to Yang's encouragement she could at least keep going. Though one question still lingered in her mind:

"_What am I going to do now that Ruby has cheated on me?"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note- Now this is a chapter that I really had a good time writing, especially one part that I think you guys can figure out once you start reading. I procrastinated really bad on this chapter, I didn't start writing until Thursday but once I started I really got going and I hope you guys enjoy. Thanks to LazyKatze who edited for me as usual and also helped me change a few parts in the story and make it flow better, I recommend you read her story **_**Layer of Ice**_** it is a good story regardless of the infrequent update schedule. Leave me a review and let me know if you see any mistakes that I or Kat missed, we don't catch everything or just leave me a review to tell me what you think of the story and just give me your opinion on the story, I read every review and I appreciate them all. I haven't mentioned it in a while but you guys should check out the /r/Reiss subreddit and also the Reiss steam group I don't hang out there as much as I used to but there are other great people to talk to like ElfenLied1012 and Kerrigor2. Remember Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and most importantly Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Oh god… Oh god, what now? What happens now?" _Ruby panicked as she stared at the closed door to the rest of the dormitory building, the sound of it slamming still ringing in her ears. Weiss had just stormed out of the room and Ruby was sorely tempted to rush out after her angry girlfriend that was until Blake finally got out of the bed that Ruby had also been in not to long ago.

"Ruby, leave her be," Blake said quietly as she stood in front of the shorter girl.

"I can't just let her go Blake; I need to talk to her!" Ruby yelled as she felt hot tears rush her face. She tried to push past Blake, but the Faunus girl was not letting her by Blake grabbed Ruby's upper arms and pulled her close against her body. Ruby struggled briefly to break free of Blake's strong grip on her arms before giving in and leaning against Blake, burying her face in the girl's shoulder and crying. Blake loosened her hold on her lover when she knew that the girl wouldn't try and run away and instead wrapped her arms around Ruby's shoulder and hugged the red haired girl to try and comfort her.

"Shhh, it's alright Ruby. I'm here for you," Blake murmured softly as she stroked Ruby's hair.

"How can it Blake? How can it be alright?" Ruby asked, her voice muffled as she spoke into Blake's shoulder. "This was the worst possible way for Weiss to find out about us."

"That is true, Ruby, but we'll work things out."

"Ho—" Ruby started asking before Blake tilted her chin up so she was looking directly into her determined eyes, amber meeting silver.

"Ruby, I don't have all the answers, but I know that I love you, so we will make this work," Blake said confidently, before continuing in a smaller, more nervous voice Blake, "You… you love me too, right Ruby?"

"Yes, I love you Blake," Ruby answered quickly, unlike when she had been asked that question earlier by her white haired girlfriend. Blake smiled at those words and captured Ruby's lips in a loving kiss that Ruby quickly reciprocated, desperate for some kind of affirmation that things would be alright.

"Now that we have calmed down a little bit, we should get you cleaned up," Blake said as she pulled away from the kiss looking Ruby up and down.

"You also need to clean up, Blake" Ruby pointed out. The pie on Ruby had smeared itself on Blake during the embrace the two had shared.

"Yeah, you are right on that," Blake said. Reaching her hand over to Ruby, the taller Faunus dragged her finger across Ruby's chest, the tip of her finger leaving a streak through the pie on her. Bringing her finger to her mouth, Blake licked the pie off of her finger without breaking eye contact with Ruby, a forced smile on her face while she did this. "_Just keep pushing forward" _Blake thought the entire, she felt horrible about what they had put Weiss through but she was going to put on her best smile to help Ruby.

"Nope...nopenopenope, as hot as that was this is not how we are going to clean ourselves Blake," Ruby rushed out as she felt her face flush as she watched her lover. Blake laughed as she finished cleaning off her finger.

"I know. I just wanted to get a reaction out of you 'cause you are adorable." Blake laughed even harder as Ruby puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms at that sentence.

"This is not the time, Blake," Ruby pouted. Blake gave Ruby a kiss on the cheek licking her lips when she pulled away, tasting the pie that had been smeared on Ruby's cheek.

"See things aren't so bad, are they?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks Blake."

"You are welcome Ruby. Anything for my…" Blake stopped herself before she said the word that they had avoided using the entire time during their affair. Ruby quickly realized what Blake was going to say and cupped Blake's cheeks with both of her hands.

"Blake… You can say it now," Ruby quietly told the unsure Faunus.

"Ruby… are you sure? What about Weiss?"

"Blake, after what just happened do you think Weiss would still want to be with me?" Ruby asked rhetorically.

"But…"

"And Blake, I love you. It's been tearing me apart hurting both you and Weiss. I hurt her by lying about our relationship. I should have ended it, but I could never find a time that seemed right to tell her, and the longer I waited the harder it became. I hurt you by forcing you into this secret relationship, making you hide how you feel. I'm sorry Blake," Ruby finished speaking as she gently kissed Blake's cheek. Blake felt tears of happiness gathering in her eyes as she looked at the red haired girl who filled her life with joy.

"Ruby. I love you. I love my girlfriend," Blake said, feeling a sense of elation in her chest as she said the word that she had avoided for so long when speaking with or about Ruby.

"I love you, too, Blake. I'm sorry I made you wait so long to say that word."

"Ruby, let's not worry about that. We have other things to worry about, and the first thing on that list is showering. We're still covered in pie."

"Oooh, good point. I'll take my shower fast okay," Ruby said as she headed towards the bathroom that adjoined Team RWBY's dorm, stopping to grab a change of clothes out of her dresser.

Blake watched Ruby head into the bathroom, feeling better about the situation despite what had happened with Weiss and it was all due to a few simple words. "_I can finally call Ruby my girlfriend," _Blake thought happily as she grabbed a change of clothes and waited on her bed for Ruby to get out of the shower.

* * *

Blake stepped out of the bathroom, toweling off her cat ears as she looked around Team RWBY's dorm. Ruby was the only other person in the room and she was sitting on Blake's bed reading a weapons magazine in her pajamas, which were same type she had during her first year at Beacon, which was a black tank top with a Beowolf on them, and pink pajama pants patterned with roses, although they were a larger size

"_Some things never change," _Blake thought before she looked down at her own attire. She was wearing black sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Blake still had her nightgown, but she did not wear it every night like she did when she had started attending Beacon.

"Hey Blake, take a look at this!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly, waving the Faunus girl over. Blake smiled and walked over to her bed, taking a seat next to Ruby who started pointing excitedly at the weapon schematics on display in the magazine and explaining how they worked and how she could improve Crescent Rose and Gambol Shroud—that is if Blake would let her. Blake was enjoying the peaceful atmosphere with her girlfriend, the word still making Blake smile as she curled up next to Ruby who kept on with her talk of weapons. The calm atmosphere was broken when the door opened as Yang strode into the room, her lilac colored eyes sweeping across the room before they settled on Blake's bed where Ruby and Blake were cuddled close together, both of them staring at the blonde who had just entered the room.

"Blake, can you leave the room? I need to talk to my little sister about the _issue _she had earlier with her loving girlfriend," Yang said calmly as Blake stood up at the use of her name and because of the knowledge that Yang was aware of Blake and Ruby's affair.

"Yang, hold up, we can all talk about this—"

"Blake, I asked nicely, but since you didn't listen," Yang said calmly before her eyes flashed red as she looked directly into Blake's amber eyes and she growled menacingly, "Get. Out. Now."

Blake briefly thought about arguing with Yang. She was certain the brawler wouldn't actually ever hurt one of their teammates, but she decided against arguing when she saw the small licks of fire that coiled around the blondes long mane of hair. "Alright Yang, I'll go," Blake conceded as she carefully walked towards the blonde standing near the door. As soon as Blake started towards the door Yang's eyes immediately reverted to their normal purple color and Yang regained her friendly demeanor.

"Thanks so much, Blakey. This shouldn't take too long, so why don't you go take a walk," Yang suggested with a smile.

Blake nodded in agreement as she shot a look back at Ruby who was still in the bed, attempting to hide behind her weapons magazine. Blake had a bad feeling about how this would turn out, but there was nothing she could do, so with one last backward glance at Ruby, Blake walked past Yang and left Team RWBY's dorm not sure where she was walking.

Yang looked at the door as it closed, listening carefully for a few moments to make sure that Blake had indeed walked away from the room and that her and Ruby were alone. Once she was sure that Blake had left Yang slowly turned her head to look at her sister. Ruby was lying on Blake's bed in her pajamas; her face was hidden behind an issue of her favorite weapons magazine in a childish attempt to distract Yang's attention away from her. Yang shook her head as she kept her eyes focused on Ruby. Clearing her throat to grab Ruby's attention, Yang took a step closer to the bed, her boots thudding loudly against the floor. Louder than usual.

"Ruby," Yang said imposingly as she stopped walking, standing in the center of the room near Blake's bed, never moving her eyes away from her little sister. Ruby slowly lowered the magazine so she could look over it. As soon as the magazine was no longer obstructing her view the red haired huntress sight was immediately filled with the towering form of her older sister. Ruby took a deep breath before setting the magazine down to the side and throwing her legs over the side of the bed so she could stand up. Even after three years and a growth spurt Ruby was still not as tall as Yang, her eyes only coming to Yang's nose. Ruby had to look up slightly to make direct eye contact with her sister.

"So, Yang… lovely weather today?" Ruby sheepishly said, not wanting to say anything wrong. Yang just stared at Ruby her expression telling Ruby that the blonde was unamused by Ruby's weak attempt at conversation. "_Damn it, Yang is going to kill me!" _Ruby worriedly thought as she looked at her sister. Just by looking at her body language Ruby could tell that the brawler was not in a pleasant mood. Ruby had known that Yang would not approve of the relationship she had with Blake, but she had not expected Yang to find out so soon after the fight with Weiss.

"Yang… let me explain. I know that you are angry at me and I'm sorry…" Ruby was interrupted as she felt her head knocked to the side and her body hit the floor. "_What just happened?" _Ruby thought in a daze while she turned her head to look up at Yang and was confused by what she saw. Yang was standing stock still, but there was something different from a moment ago: her fist was extended out.

"_Yang...Yang just punched me," _Ruby realized. She and Yang had fought each other as a kids, but those punches had been play fights or training. This had been a punch intended to hurt.

"You are damn right I'm mad at you!" Yang exclaimed, her arm still held out as she just looked down at Ruby the periphery of her eyes slowly turning red. "I thought I had been a good older sister and taught you right from wrong, but here you are cheating on your girlfriend with our teammate!" Yang yelled, her voice rising as she kept talking. Ruby just shrunk in on herself as Yang continued her tirade.

"How dare you Ruby! What kind of person are you? Did you even stop to think about Weiss?" Yang shouted, her eyes slowly turning more and more scarlet as she yelled. "She has always been there for you and has been nothing but loving and you go and hurt her! Did you know that she was so concerned about you that she went out of her way today while we were in Vale to get you some gifts to cheer you up, and what does she come home to?" Yang asked rhetorically, giving a small pause and Ruby wasn't sure if her older sister was expecting an actual answer or not.

"She comes home to you and Blake fucking in our dorm room! And then when she ran off, instead you just hung out and played house with Blake! YOU DON'T DESERVE WEISS!" Yang shouted the loudest yet, her eyes completely red as her shoulders shook from the shaky breaths she was taking. At this Ruby slowly stood up as she held the spot where she had been punched.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?" Ruby shouted as she jumped onto Yang, knocking the blonde girl to the floor with and straddling her. Yang's red eyes glared up into Ruby's silver eyes before she bucked her hips with all of her strength, throwing the lighter Ruby across the room, her back smashing into the wall.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE WEISS, ALL YOU DO IS HURT HER AND MAKE HER CRY!" Yang cried loudly as she stood up, her red eyes glaring at her little sister. Ruby was getting to her feet, her face set into an angry mask

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE!?" Ruby shouted as she charged at her sister, her minds clouded with anger as she started swinging her fists

"I. LOVE. WEISS!" Yang roared as she threw a roundhouse kick aimed at Ruby's chest.

Ruby ducked under Yang's leg and popped up, aiming a fist towards Yang's face. Yang blocked the fist, grabbing Ruby's arm and rotating her waist and throwing Ruby off balance and sending her flying against Weiss' bed, breaking the legs on the bed as it buckled under the sudden impact. Ruby stood up shakily. She was at a major disadvantage in a fist fight against Yang, but she was too angry to care as she charged again.

"BRING IT!" Yang shouted, throwing a jab at Ruby, the shorter girl twisted away from the fist and brought her elbow crashing into the tall blonde's gut, sending the air out of her lungs with an audible _oomph_. Pressing her advantage, Ruby then brought her fist into Yang's face as the girl doubled over, the blow sending her head reeling back. Yang stumbled back onto Blake's bed and before she could recover Ruby jumped on top of her and started punching Yang in the face and gut, Yang put her arms up to block most of the headshots.

"WHAT NOW YANG?! NOT SO TOUGH NOW!" Ruby yelled after each punch. Yang snarled as she surged forward hitting her head against Ruby's and knocking Ruby to the floor.

"TRY SAYING THAT AGAIN RUBY!" Yang shouted as she pinned Ruby to the floor and started punching. Her punches were wild and sporadic as tears clouded her vision. "I. LOVE. WEISS!" Yang started crying as she punched, her blows getting weaker with each punch until Ruby grabbed one of Yang's fist and held it in place. Yang stopped punching as she felt her tears flow down her face. Ruby could only look up from her pinned position as Yang cried, her tears landing on Ruby's face.

"How long?" Ruby asked quietly as she worked to wrap her mind around this turn of events now that the anger was clearing from her mind and as she came down from the adrenaline rush her body felt sore from the fight and she would bet tons of lien on the fact that Yang was just as sore… "_My sister is in love with my girlfriend, i mean ex-girlfriend" _Ruby thought correcting herself mind not fully comprehending this fact. Yang and Weiss were always bickering and arguing with each other.

"I don't know exactly," Yang began shakily her eyes reverting back to their normal lilac color, still on top of her little sister "I thought she was special from the moment I saw her in our first year, but I wasn't sure about my feeling until our second year."

"Then why did you never ask her out or even just tell her about your feelings?"

"Every time I tried to tell her the timing never seemed right and I was nervous she would reject me," Yang confessed, this shocked Ruby even more that her older sister Yang Xiao Long could be nervous about something. "And then when I was finally going to tell her how I felt…" Yang trailed off

"...She confessed how she felt about me," Ruby finished.

Yang nodded in agreement. "At first it tore me apart, but then I came to terms with it, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't change my feelings for her," Yang explained and as she did her reaction made more sense to Ruby. The anger her sister had displayed and the fact that she had punched Ruby. Ruby slowly let go of Yang's hand which went limp, Ruby reached up slowly to and wrapped her arms around Yang's neck in a hug

"I'm sorry, Yang, I never knew how you felt," Ruby said softly as she held her sister tight. Yang cried softly into Ruby's shoulder as she listened to what Ruby had to say. "I'm sorry that I hurt you and I'm sorry I hurt Weiss. I regret some of the decisions I've made. Can you forgive me?" Yang pulled out of the hug so she could look at Ruby directly in the face, and she smiled softly past the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I can Ruby, I know you didn't mean to hurt me," Yang replied in the same tone of voice as Ruby before expression became more stern. "Though I'm not the person you should be apologizing to."

"I know."

"And Weiss may not be as forgiving as me."

"Do you think that there is any chance of her forgiving me after what I've done?" Ruby asked as they both stood up slowly, afraid of the answer that Yang would give her. Yang put her right hand to her chin and thought for a moment before answering the question.

"Yes I think there is, but I doubt things will ever be the same as they were before."

"I'm glad, the way things were before only hurt the people I care about," Ruby quickly answered, making Yang smile at the sincerity in her younger sister's voice.

"Well since it seems things here are settled I'm going to go workout while you work on your apology to Weiss."

"Yes sir," Ruby replied with a slight smile. Yang smiled back as she ruffled Ruby's hair before turning around and walking outside of the dorm room and taking a right to leave the dormitory building.

As Yang exited the dormitory building she saw Blake walking towards her from the direction of the cafeteria.

"Hey Blake, sorry I kicked you out of the room earlier, but I needed to have a conversation with Ruby."

"It's alright Yang; did you two work everything out?" Blake asked tentatively, her eyes looking at the bruise forming around Yang's left eye

Yang nodded before answering. "Yeah, I think so. I don't approve of how you two started your relationship, but you are both old enough to make your own decisions, so I can't stop you."

"What did you two talk about exactly?" Blake asked deciding to venture further when she noticed that Yang's eyes were red. Not their normal red to indicate anger, but they were purple rimmed in red as if she had been crying.

"Nothing in particular, except that Ruby has an apology to work on for Weiss. Come to think of it, I think someone else on Team RWBY has one that they should work on as well," Yang said with a not so subtle nod at Blake.

"I know, you're right. Should i even ask about this?" Blake asked, pointing towards Yang's eye.

"Damn right I am," Yang said with a beaming smiled before she felt her eye and whistled when she felt the bruise "Damn that is going to hurt in the morning. Nah don't worry it was part of the conversation me and Ruby had."

"Alright then. Yang, how are you feeling aside from the bruise?"

"Me?" Yang repeated as she thought about the question. "I'm feeling alright." Yang hesitated at the end of her sentence as if she had more to say and this was noticed by Blake

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No… no I'm good. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to go work out. You should go hang out with your girlfriend and work on your apologies together," Yang said as she walked past Blake before looking over her shoulder, "And I swear to god you two better have clothes on when I get back"

"We will Yang, "Blake said with a grimace as she remembered earlier, "and Yang, what about Weiss? Is she alright?"

"She's better than she was earlier today, but she's not doing great. She won't be coming back to our dorm for the next few days."

"Alright, I'll let you go work out." Blake replied as she kept walking towards the dorm. Yang resumed her walk to the gym. When Blake had asked if she had something she wanted to talk about Yang had lied when she had said no. At the moment her mind was a maelstrom of thoughts, questions, and scenarios, all of them about Weiss. The biggest question that Yang was thinking about the entire time was one that she wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about with anyone else.

"_Now that the situation is somewhat resolved what do I do about my feelings for Weiss?" _Yang wondered, but as she thought no answer made itself apparent. "_Do I ask her out? Do I wait before asking her out? Should I just remain her friend? What should I do?" _ Yang thought frustrated. All of these questions and the impact they could have on her relationship with Weiss made Yang want to tear her hair out with the indecisiveness she felt, hopefully a good workout would help Yang clear her head and make an answer more apparent to the tall blonde.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note- Another new chapter of Tale of Two Hearts, I hope you guys enjoy. So I know I didn't post anything last week and I apologize for that, but a combination of computer problems, preparing for finals, and a crippling lack of motivation kept me from writing I hope I make up for it with this chapter. Thanks to LazyKatze as always for editing my stories for me I really appreciate it and I recommend you guys check out her story ****_Layer of Ice _****which is really good even if it doesn't update often. Speaking of LazyKatze we have a collaborative story that we will be releasing soon so be prepared for that, I personally am looking forward to it cause I really like the idea. Leave a review and tell me what you think of the story or if you notice any mistakes that I or Kat missed. Remember Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and most importantly Enjoy!**

* * *

Weiss sat awkwardly in Team JNPR's room at one of the desks that occupied it. Pyrrha and Jaune, who were the only other occupants of the room, sat on the red haired warrior's bed studying, or to be more accurate Pyrrha was tutoring her team leader. Jaune had certainly progressed as a leader, but he still needed help from his teammates, especially his girlfriend, Pyrrha. Jaune was struggling in Professor Oobleck's history class, the blonde haired boy had difficulty memorizing dates. Pyrrha was helping him study over the winter break so he could bring his grade up when lessons resumed. Not only had he improved as a team leader, but Jaune had also improved as a warrior. His physique was much more muscular and he could hold his own against the other students, though he was still not the best fighter. Pyrrha had changed very little over the three years they had attended Beacon. The most noticeable change was her increasingly toned physique and a scar from a Boarbutusk she had received last year.

Weiss had been in team JNPR's dorm room for about two hours now. After Yang had scouted out the dorm building to make sure it was clear for Weiss to come in they both had gone to Team JNPR's dorm. Unlike its location during their first year it was not located across the hall, but was in a separate hallway, making it an ideal location for Weiss to stay while Yang went to sort the situation in Team RWBY's dorm out, Nora and Ren had gone home for the winter holiday so JNPR's dorm had plenty of extra space for Weiss to stay. After Yang had explained the situation to Pyrrha and Jaune they both had quickly agreed to letting Weiss stay in the room for as long as she needed. Yang had immediately left after she was sure Weiss was alright and headed to Team RWBY's dorm.

Pyrrha and Jaune had unsuccessfully tried to make conversation with Weiss before deciding to use the time to help Jaune with his studies. Weiss had been grateful for the silence aside from Pyrrha occasionally correcting Jaune. Though after a while Weiss' mind began to wander back to the one subject she wished it would leave alone, even for just a short while. "_I still can't believe Ruby would do this to me," _ Weiss thought miserably as she looked over a textbook she had borrowed from Pyrrha in an attempt to occupy herself. No matter how hard she tried though her mind always wandered back to Ruby and Blake.

Weiss dropped her head against the desk beside the book and just looked at the assorted personal items that Pyrrha had added to the desk over time. One particular item caught Weiss' eye, a spent shell casing that Pyrrha had kept after Team JNPR's first unsupervised hunt. "_That's the same manufacturer that makes Yang's ammo as well." _ The thought came unbidden to Weiss' mind and made her wonder why that was the first thing she had thought of. Once she had thought of this, she began thinking of the blonde haired brawler who had done so much for her. "_Even before this Yang has always been a kind person, insufferable, rash, and crude as well, but her heart was in the right place." _Weiss thought as she stared at the shell casing, not even hearing her name being called

"Weiss, are you alright?" Pyrrha asked as she stood up from her sitting position on the bed.

"Uh… yes I'm fine," Weiss replied after a moment as she was broken from her thoughts.

"You were spacing out. Something you want to talk about?" Jaune offered as he closed the textbook which sat on his lap.

"No… it's nothing," Weiss replied as she pushed her chair back and stood up. Her thoughts still on the shell casing. "I'm actually going to go for a walk, get some fresh air."

"Would you like some company on your walk?" Pyrrha offered, her silent question of whether or not Weiss wanted a lookout for Ruby and Blake did not go unnoticed by the shorter girl.

"No, it's alright, Pyrrha. I think I will be fine by myself. Thank you for the offer though," Weiss answered as she headed for the door.

Pyrrha glanced at Jaune with a worried look with the blonde boy's only reaction being a shrug of his shoulders while they watched the short heiress close the door behind her.

Weiss looked both ways down the deserted hallway, trying to decide which way she should walk. Without realizing it her feet began moving, heading in the direction that led to Team RWBY's dorm and the exit to the dormitory building. "_I wonder why I'm going this way?" _Weiss thought, knowing she had not consciously picked a direction. "_I know what's down this hallway and it will only bring me pain."_ Even with this knowledge Weiss kept walking. Weiss was broken from her trance-like walk when she heard familiar voices around the corner. Weiss hid behind said corner as she listened.

"Hey Blake, sorry I kicked you out of the room earlier, but I needed to have a conversation with Ruby."

"_That's Yang," _Weiss thought, unsure of why she got a little happier knowing that Yang was nearby.

"It's alright, Yang. Did you two work everything out?" the other person asked.

"_That's Blake," _Weiss thought with a small grimace before she continued to listen.

"Yeah, I think so. I don't approve of how you two started your relationship, but you are both old enough to make your own decisions, so I can't stop you," Yang said.

Weiss felt conflicted about her words. _"It is true. They are old enough to decide for themselves, but damn that they should also be old enough to know not to fucking cheat." _Weiss thought angrily

"What did you two talk about exactly?" Blake asked and Weiss could hear the worry in her voice, making her want to peek around the corner to see why Blake would be worried about Yang right now.

"Nothing in particular, except that Ruby has an apology to work on for Weiss. Come to think of it, I think someone else on Team RWBY has one that they should work on as well," Yang said with an overplayed casualness to her voice. Weiss chuckled softly at her blonde teammate's "hint".

"I know, you're right. Blake said

"Damn right I am," Yang replied before a brief pause. as she felt some of the forming bruises "Damn, that is going to hurt in the morning.

"Should I even ask about this?" Blake asked

"Nah don't worry it was part of the _conversation_ me and Ruby had." Yang replied, Weiss grew even more curious at this, the inflection Yang put onto the word "conversation" only made Weiss want to look around the corner, but the desire to avoid Blake kept her rooted to the spot.

"Alright then. Yang, how are you feeling aside from the bruise?"

"_A bruise!?" _Weiss thought with worry, irrational as it was the idea of Yang being hurt didn't sit right with Weiss however minor the injury.

"Me?" Yang repeated, pausing for a moment, "I'm feeling alright." Yang hesitated at the end of her sentence as if she had more to say and Weiss noticed this.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Blake inquired.

"No… no, I'm good. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to go work out. You should go hang out with your girlfriend and work on your apologies together," Yang said and while it stung to hear Ruby referred to as Blake's girlfriend it stung less than earlier. It felt almost good the finality of it helping ease some of the tension and uncertainty Weiss felt. "And I swear to god you two better have clothes on when I get back," Yang said as an aside.

"We will, Yang," Blake said with an audible grimace, "and Yang, what about Weiss? Is she alright?" Weiss held her breath as her name was brought up

"She's better than she was earlier today, but she's not doing great. She won't be coming back to our dorm for the next few days," Yang said with care.

"_Thank you, Yang," _Weiss thought, grateful that Yang hadn't said anything about where Weiss was staying in the mean time.

"Alright, I'll let you go work out," Blake replied, the sound of footsteps indicating that she had started walking. Apparently distracted by the conversation, when she walked passed the hall Weiss was in she didn't even notice the heiress who was standing as still as a statue.

Weiss stayed rooted to the spot for several minutes trying to decide what to do. She had a feeling she couldn't define. Eventually she decided to walk back to Team JNPR's room. Pyrrha and Jaune both looked up at her as she returned, but Pyrrha had the tact to not ask why Weiss had returned so soon and Jaune decided to follow his girlfriend's lead. Weiss sat back down at her seat at the desk and reopened the book she had been reading.

* * *

Weiss spent most of her time for the following week and a half in Team JNPR's room. She had altered her schedule to avoid any contact with Ruby or Blake and so she spent a lot of her time just sitting in the room reading. Jaune and Pyrrha would try and get the heiress moving, trying to get her out of the room even it was just a walk, but Weiss just didn't feel like it. It was a little more than a week after she had found Ruby cheating on her and Weiss was still sitting at the desk reading as Pyrrha and Jaune entered the room, covered in sweat.

"You guys sure were working out late," Weiss commented as she wrinkled her nose slightly at the smell of sweat that had suddenly filled the room.

"Not as late as someone else," Pyrrha replied as she set her gym bag down next to her bed.

"Yeah, Yang has been there for hours. I'm a little worried about her," Jaune said, making Weiss raise her eyebrow in curiosity.

"Why would you be worried about her?"

"She's been training every day for hours," Pyrrha explained, "I only ever see her leave the training room to eat and presumably sleep. I think she might be overdoing it."

"Hmm," Weiss hummed as she thought about this new information. As she thought about it the feeling she had felt when she had overheard Blake and Yang returned. Closing her book, Weiss grabbed Myrtenaster and holstered it before heading towards the door.

"Where are you going, Weiss?" Jaune asked as he and Pyrrha looked at her with mild astonishment at the fact that she was leaving the dorm on her own.

"Going to make sure that the brute doesn't hurt herself," Weiss said over her shoulder as she left the dorm and headed towards the exit of the building. Once she was outside, Weiss started walking down the path. The sun had already gone down so the path was illuminated by the street lamps spaced every few feet."_Why am I doing this exactly?" _Weiss wondered to herself as she neared the the large gymnasium. Once she reached the gym building Weiss didn't hesitate to open the door and enter.

The gym at Beacon Academy was a combination of a sports gym, weightlifting gym, and training gym in a representation of the students who used the facility in their free time or for classes. Weiss headed straight towards the training area, the person she wanted to talk to was most likely there. As she got closer to the area sectioned off for combat training Weiss began to hear the faint sounds of someone exerting themselves, grunts and huffs growing louder with each step closer. Walking right up to the door Weiss slowly and quietly opened the door and stuck her head in to survey the room.

The training room was a large, hangar-sized room. In the center of the room was training equipment, targets in the shape of various Grimm creatures, a target range, and punching bags. The sides of the gym were sectioned off areas with the wall facing the center being made of reinforced glass walls. These were the sparring rooms, which were designed for training combat between students. In the middle of the room, hammering away at a punching bag, was Yang. She was wearing shorts and a sports bra. From her revealing clothes Weiss could fully see the superb shape that Yang was in, but even more than that her body was incredibly feminine. Her hard muscles flowed perfectly into soft curves that Weiss marveled.

Yang seemed to be giving the punching bag all she could, judging by her grunts of exertion, the sweat that glistened on her body, and the wild swing of the punching bag on its chain as it absorbed hit after hit. Weiss watched the tall girl work the punching bag, almost hypnotized by the amazing fluidity that the blonde brawler moved with. One punch flowed into another before transitioning to an elbow strike and switching to a kick before starting back at a punch. Weiss appreciated for the first time in the years that she had known Yang the excellent hand to hand combat skills she possessed. Her body moved through the motions of her strikes with practiced ease and there was no wasted energy or unneeded moves. One word came to Weiss' mind as she watched Yang practice.

"_Amazing." _Weiss thought, not only thinking about her combat skills, but just about Yang as a person.

Realizing she was staring, Weiss felt a blush rise to her cheeks before she shook her head and stepped fully into the room. The door closed with an audible thud that alerted the only other person in there to Weiss' presence.

"Hey Weiss," Yang called out slightly out of breath as she stopped the swinging punching bag as it swung towards her. "What brings you here?" she inquired, and not for the first time Weiss wondered why exactly she was there.

"I… uh… I..." she stammered before closing her mouth and mentally kicking herself. "I overheard you and Blake talking, and I just wanted to come talk to you," Weiss finished, not noticing that the flush of exertion on Yang's face seemed to grow darker at her words.

"Oh, you heard that?" Yang asked as she walked closer to Weiss who had not moved from her spot near the main entrance. As the taller girl grew closer Weiss could clearly see the bruise Blake had been talking about. one of Yang's eyes was black and swollen and without her jacket covering her body Weiss could clearly see that other bruises had formed along Yang's ribs. The edges of the bruises had begun to turn yellow indicating that they weren't fresh but even so the centers were dark purple.

"Where did you get those?" Weiss asked as she looked Yang up and down checking the bruises.

"Oh, these," Yang replied nonchalantly as she scratched the back of her head, "I got them while talking to Ruby."

"Talking… hmm," Weiss said skeptically.

"Don't worry, Weiss. They aren't that bad."

"Yang, can I ask why you are training this late at night?"

"Oh, I just have some stuff I'm thinking about and training helps me work through it. I would train with someone else, but as you pointed out it's pretty late at night, so my partner for the night is this punching bag."

"I'll train with you," Weiss replied without any hesitation, judging by the look on Yang's face she wasn't expecting that offer.

"You will?" she asked once she picked her jaw up off the floor.

"Did I stutter?" Weiss asked before she shot a glare at Yang who was about to point out that Weiss had started this conversation by stuttering.

"Alright, then let's go fight. Pick a stage, any stage," Yang said, using the nickname students used for the sparring rooms while holding her arms out to indicate the sectioned off rooms. It was times like this that Weiss was happy that she always carried Myrtenaster with her at all times and she could tell that Yang also did the same with Ember Celica. The gauntlets gleamed brightly in the light from their spot near Yang's gym bag.

Weiss walked over to the nearest stage, so named because of the reinforced glass wall that contained the door was perfect for other students to watch the sparring match inside. Weiss waited by the door for Yang to catch up. The blonde was equipping Ember Celica and once the gauntlets were secured to her wrists she jogged over to where Weiss was standing.

"Are we using training rounds or can we use the real stuff?" Yang inquired.

"What do you think?" Weiss replied rhetorically, causing Yang to pout.

"You're no fun," Yang answered as Weiss and she reached into a bin that sat in front of each stage which was filled with training rounds for guns and low level dust.

"And you're a dunce. Now do you want to train or ask me stupid questions?"

"Let's go then, Princess," Yang taunted playfully as she led the way into the sectioned off arena. Weiss groaned at the nickname as she followed inside.

The arena was a simple empty room with a hardwood floor, or at least it looked like it. "_With the amount of damage the floor's endured it's probably something tougher_," Weiss mused as she took her position opposite Yang. Weiss unsheathed Myrtenaster as her opponent on the other side of the room threw two belts of ammo into the air and caught them in Ember Celica, cocking the weapon back.

"I'm not going to go easy on you," Yang jeered as she got into a crouching position with both of her arms pointed backwards.

"I wouldn't like you if you did," Weiss answered quickly as she spun the chamber of Myrenaster so it rested on the blue dust setting.

"Here I come then!" Yang shouted as her only warning to Weiss before a loud bang and the blond speeding towards her marked the beginning of the fight.

Yang quickly rushed forward, the force of Ember Celica firing behind her launching her towards Weiss. Yang brought her left arm up and cocked it back, a bright light appeared beneath Weiss right before Yang hit her and when Yang's fist connected it wasn't with the heiress or her sword, it was with the floor. Instinct took over as Yang rolled to the side in the nick of time as a wave of ice hit the spot she had occupied seconds ago. Looking up, Yang saw Weiss standing on one of her glyph platforms about seven feet off the ground. Grinning like a fool Yang wasted no time in charging forward before firing Ember Celica down to launch herself up at Weiss. Weiss smirked as she dissolved her platform and started falling, but Yang was prepared for this.

"Not going to work this time" Yang called as she fired Ember Celica up to propel herself down at the descending heiress who was caught off guard by this. Yang punched at Weiss as they both fell. Weiss just barely pulled her sword over to block the strike, but the force launched her towards the ground and she landed hard in her back. Yang landed standing over the girl lying prone on the floor.

"Good try, Weiss, but it looks like I'm just too good."

"You sure about that?" Weiss asked, making Yang look at her position. They were both on top of a very large glyph. Yang realized what this meant right as she was sent tumbling through the air, unable to figure where down was due the speed at which she had been launched. Finally, she landed on a heap in the center of the room. Weiss had landed perfectly and as far as she could get from Yang.

"What was that about being too good?" Weiss asked, making Yang quickly get up with a glint of red in her eye.

"Alright, Princess," Yang growled as she began shooting round after round at Weiss. The heiress rotated the dust revolver to the red canister and used the force field to block the rounds streaking towards her.

"Is that best you can do, you brute?" Weiss shouted over the loud impacts of training round after training round. Weiss only realized what the true purpose of the barrage had been when it stopped and a thick cloud of debris and gun smoke obscured her vision. Another loud bang to her right was Weiss' only warning as Yang used the smoke her rounds had made to sneak up on Weiss. Weiss tried to bring Myrtenaster up to block Yang's punch, but Yang used her other hand to grab the sword. Thinking fast, Weiss used a glyph to stop Yang's punch a few inches from her face.

"Looks like a tie," Weiss said as she looked at their position. Yang was not even a foot away from a the shorter girl, too close to use a glyph to put distance between them, especially considering that Yang had a firm grip on Myrtenaster.

"Yeah," Yang huffed as she looked down at Weiss. Both of them were flushed red from the exertion and their breathing was coming out heavy. "Seems like it."

In her position Weiss had to look up into Yang's eyes and she noticed the brilliant shade of purple they were. She could even see the iris of the eye that was swollen. "_Why am I noticing that?" _she absentmindedly wondered, not thinking about how this would look to any passersby.

Yang looked down at Weiss, the glyph on her right wrist kept her rooted to the spot and her refusal to admit defeat kept her from letting go of Weiss' sword. Yang couldn't help but notice the flush that tinted Weiss' pale cheeks or the fierce look in her eyes as she came down from the adrenaline of the fight. "_She's so beautiful," _Yang thought before another thought filled her head, one that she found hard to resist. "_Just lean down and kiss her." _ Yang felt herself slowly lowering her head before she realized what she was doing and felt her skin turn a darker shade of red as she blushed furiously.

"Weiss can you release the glyph on my wrist?" Yang asked as she dropped her head so Weiss couldn't see the blush on her face.

"Of course," Weiss responded as she released the glyph. Yang let go of Myrtenaster and both of her arms became pinned to her sides. "You want to go for another round?"

"N-no, I'm good. Thanks for the offer though and thanks for sparring with me," Yang said, keeping her head down as she turned around and started walking towards the door.

"Did it help you think about what you were thinking about?" Weiss asked as she sheathed Myrtenaster.

"Yeah… I think it did," Yang responded after a pause. Opening the door, Yang closed it behind her as she grabbed her gym bag. "_It helped me realize I'm in deep," _ Yang thought with one look over her shoulder at Weiss before she left the training room.

Weiss watched Yang leave the sparring room, and as the tall blonde grabbed her gym bag and started heading out of the training room she looked over her shoulder at Weiss. Weiss couldn't place it, but the expression Yang looked at her with was curious and reminded her of something but no matter how much she tried to figure it out the answer eluded her.. Weiss stood in the center of the training room. She still didn't know why she had felt compelled to go look for Yang, but as she thought back onto their sparring match she realized with a small smile that she was happy she had.


End file.
